Flash, Flash, Flash
by Tinsley Warren
Summary: Glimpses into untold stories. These are a bunch of flashes that are not connected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to start the Project Team Beta's Writing Challenge for 2013. However, I'm the smartest person ever and started in December. So clearly I didn't finish lol. But I got a couple done so I figured I would post them.**

**This one is called, The Empty Glass. We were supposed to write something centering around an empty glass. So I tried and this is what happened.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta kitchmill! She makes everything I write so much better, and most importantly, readable!**

* * *

The kitchen was bright when I walked in and found my parents waiting for me at the table. They flashed me identical fake smiles, and my stomach dropped. The good news about acing my science midterm was going to have to wait, because I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. Whatever they had to say was going to be important.

Sinking into the creaking wooden chair across from them, my mom slid an empty glass at me. Her quiet voice seemed to fill the room as she asked me if I wanted something to drink.

"Milk, maybe?" Her voice shook as I stared at her, watching the tears fill her eyes.

Shaking my head, I wrapped my hands around the empty glass, staring at it. I knew if I looked at my parents I would break down. Something wasn't right and I could feel it like lead in the pit of my stomach.

My dad cleared his throat as he drummed his long fingers against the maple of our kitchen table. "Edward." His voice was calm and smooth, like he had prepared something to say. "Your mother and I received some news today, son."

From the corner of my eye, I saw my mother clutch onto my father's arm for support, her fingers digging into his shirt and trying to get to his skin. Almost as if she was holding on for dear life.

I had never seen my mother like this. She was always so strong, so supportive. If she was breaking down, I soon would be too.

"Yeah?" My voice squeaked, and I kept my eyes on the glass in front of me. It seemed like it was taunting me, as if it was waiting to be filled with bad news.

"You know Elizabeth?" This time I heard the uncertainty in his voice and I couldn't keep my eyes on that empty glass. Instead, my eyes held his blue ones, and I nodded.

Elizabeth was my birth mother. She gave me up for a life of crack and sex. Hearing her name made me feel bitter, but I had to remind myself that without her I wouldn't have had my real parents, Carlisle and Esme. I wouldn't have the life I have now. I wouldn't have anything.

"She's..." He paused and his face fell. "She passed away."

I felt a tingle up my spine, and I tightened my hold on the glass to the point that I thought it would break in my hands, trying to hold back a laugh. Not a laugh for what I heard, but the irony of the situation. My mother always told me to look at things in a glass half full way since I normally saw things cynically, or glass half empty. But hearing the news, it was more of an empty glass type of thing. There really wasn't any positivity to it, it was just empty.

"How?" My stomach dropped.

"Suicide," my father said, his eyes holding the pain I refused to let out.

I nodded my head and shoved my chair away from the table. I didn't flinch as it hit the wall with a thud.

"Edward," my mother said, her voice holding back a sob. I just grabbed my glass and walked away. As I passed through the kitchen I saw all the letters addressed to me with Elizabeth Masen's return address on them that I had been piling up for months. I didn't grab them; I barely spared them a glance before I stomped to my room and slammed my bedroom door.

The only thing I did was take that damn empty glass and throw it at the wall, watching as the glass shattered into a million pieces. At least I wasn't the only thing that was empty and broken.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh and if you guys feel inclined, please go check out the Bad Boys of Twilight Anonymous contest! I was asked to judge and I'm beyond excited about it. I'm also apart of the Doctorward contest, they've pushed back their entry date so you have a ton of time to write! ANNNNND the First Time Fumble Contest! I'm co hosting with my friend sophiacorgi We want awkward lemons! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This one was also from PTB's Writing Challenge. I wish they kept the prompts up because I would have liked to finish these. They were fun!**

**This prompt was a photo of a girl and it looked like she was laying on a cliff, looking down. I think she had a camera in her hand? Ah I wish I remembered perfectly. Well if I'm wrong, it's fine, it's just random anyway.**

**Thank you to kitchmill for betaing this for me! I can't thank you enough for all your support! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own this gibberish and a copy of the books. Okay a couple copies...**

* * *

The sun was out, something I wasn't used to, so I had to take advantage of it. Out here we had grey skies and constant rain. A ton of rain. So the appearance of the sun put a smile on my face as I climbed the familiar cliff on La Push beach.

I remembered the times my dad would take me to the beach when I was younger. He tried to teach me how to fish once, but he realized that he was way more into it than I was when I got bored and threw my Minnie Mouse fishing rod into the ocean. The twitch of his mustache found this amusing. But he never pushed it again.

Instead he would take me out to watch the cliff divers. I would always cover my eyes with my little hands, just so I could peak through my fingers to catch the splash the jumpers made. It scared me, but I didn't want to miss it. It was exhilarating watching the people fly through the air. It seemed the moment after they jumped and before they hit the water they were in complete freedom.

But things were different now. My dad didn't have time for his fifteen-year-old daughter because he was too busy with his new live-in girlfriend Sue and her annoying as hell daughter Leah. Anything they wanted they got while I was stuck with the hand me downs Leah refused to keep.

Because I was the spitting image of my late mother, my dad sometimes looked right through me as if I wasn't there, and that hurt. Her passing really did a number on him. He started drinking again, a lot, and had really bad depression for a while. But that didn't give him the excuse to ignore me and pretend like I wasn't there. He wasn't the only one that lost someone.

He didn't care.

So instead of dealing with my home life, I went to the beach and tried to preserve the memories I cherished so much. I wasn't delusional enough to think I could get those memories back, but I wanted to hold them close.

My camera felt heavy in my hand as I crawled my way to the edge of the cliff. The sweat from my palms made me tighten my hold, hoping I didn't drop the precious device over the edge. That would suck. I was terrified of heights, so I knew there would be no way I would try to jump and save it.

The lens zoomed out as I aligned my camera just right. I wanted to get the perfect picture of the waves crashing against the rocks. I wanted to see the clear blue turn into the pure white.

The only sound was the clicking of my camera as I finally felt myself relax. I didn't think of the bitchy comments Leah made to me, or the way my dad barely spared a glance at me anymore. All I thought about was capturing the ideal image so I could save it forever.

Sometimes in life, you have to shift your focus from the bad, and learn to find the good in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a little something from the TLS flash of the week. The picture was pretty lemony and it was hands grasped near a headboard. Oh and it was moving, so you can imagine what was going on there!**

**Thank you again to kitchmill! Without you my words would be hiding on my computer and not as pretty as they are now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own my words.**

* * *

There was nothing like waking up to the feel of rough stubble caressing the inside of your thighs, unless it was happening at your boyfriend's parents' house.

"Edward," I tried to whisper. His green eyes sparkled with mischief as he lazily drew a long lick down my center. I held back a groan, and his smile grew wide in satisfaction.

"I need you." His voice came out low as he crawled up the twin sized bed to rest above me. "I need you so bad, Bella."

His erection circling my entrance just reiterated his point.

"We can't. Your parents will think I'm a slut." My eyes went wide as his jaw locked into place.

He wasn't happy.

"Don't ever say that," he growled as he laced his fingers through mine and pulled my hands above my head. "You're not a slut, Bella. You're mine and you're amazing."

My stomach danced at the sound of his voice and the way his lips caressed my neck.

"Now let me show you just how mine you are." His lust filled voice made me shiver as he whispered against my ear.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, egging him on.

I needed to relax and enjoy the moment. Besides, we were in the basement. They wouldn't hear us.

"Yeah." Edward made his point clear as he slammed right into me. My hands tightened around his as my back arched and I let out a long moan of satisfaction.

"Maybe I should have rethought this." He panted with every thrust as his eyes stayed glued to my bouncing chest.

"Why?" My voice came out in a gasp as his cock keep up it's relentless pace.

"Because there's no way you're going to keep quiet." He smirked.

He was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Okay so this was inspired by a picture prompt of a woman in corset sipping on a glass of wine as she sat on a couch. We were supposed to use the word Party, so mine was about a party that a certain political party was hosting. See how that works lol.**

**Kitchmill, thank you a million times!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight and that's okay. I own my crazy words though.**

* * *

Throwing my head back, I felt the warmth of my liquid courage slide down my throat.

"Damn do I love liquor." I smiled as I set my wine glass down then gracefully leaned over the couch to check my attire for the evening.

Turns out my services were needed this cold Thursday evening for a little event the Republican senator was having. Knowing someone asked for me made my lips twitch with a smirk.

"Conservative, my ass." I laughed as I reapplied my dark red lipstick and checked that my cleavage was still spilling out of my corset.

"Doll, they need you now. The men are getting antsy," said my friend Benjamin as he stuck his head in my changing room.

"Having me go in there isn't going to help." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Just come on."

He rushed me out of the room and all I focused on was the clicking of my heels on the tile floor. Dancing for men made me nervous, but the alcohol gave me a kick of confidence.

However, that confidence slowly slipped away like sand through my fingers as I spotted him.

"James?"

His smile made me sick.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm late with posting this one. But the prompt was a picture of a nicely decorated table for Valentines Day! It's short but to the point I guess lol.**

**Thank you kitchmill as always!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own my thoughts.**

* * *

The timer went off the same time I heard the ding of the doorbell. Running around like a headless chicken, I grabbed the lasagna out of the oven and then raced to the front door.

I smoothed down my chaotic hair before I opened the door.

The sight before me made everything I had done that day worth it and then some. Her brown locks framed her face in such a way that it made her eyes look like melted chocolate. The smile on her lips had me holding back the urge to pull her into my apartment and have her against the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said as I pressed a kiss to her soft lips.

"Same to you." Her eyes sparkled as she walked in, clutching her peacoat to her slim frame.

"I made dinner." I motioned to the table, looking at my romantic display. But the sound of her coat hitting the wooden floor grabbed my attention.

She was standing there in some sexy outfit you'd see on a Victoria Secret runway. I'm talking lingerie, sexy.

My dick approved as he saluted her.

"I thought I could be dinner."

I liked her idea better than mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Okay this is another Project Team Beta writing challenge entry. I believe it was the third one but I can not remember what the prompt was. I fail! **

**Thank you again kitchmill! Even when the snow is crazy you still have time to make my words better! I really appreciate it! And thank you to everyone that has been reading these!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight. I own my silly ideas.**

* * *

My hands were shaking as I made my way into the restaurant. The blonde hostess smiled at me as I walked up to the wooden podium. Just seeing how expensive the decorations were, with art work that should have been in a museum, I knew my nerves were justified.

"How can I help you?" Her fake smile made my stomach twist.

"I'm here to see Mr. Banner." I surprised myself when my voice didn't crack. Maybe I would be able to hide my nerves.

Her blue eyes lit up and she tilted her head. "What's your name?"

"Edward, Edward Masen." She scanned a list in front of her and nodded. Ignoring the menus, she started walking toward the back, beckoning me to follow.

The patrons of the restaurant watched me as I walked the whole length of the restaurant. It was probably my jeans or my chaotic hair. I didn't look like a regular customer, and I was well aware of that. But there was nothing wrong with that, I kept telling myself. I couldn't afford to eat here; I mean I could barely afford to buy myself some lousy frozen dinners. But I wasn't here to buy a nice meal. I was here to meet the man who was my biological father.

Imagine my surprise when my father died and my mother told me the truth. Standing in front of his tombstone, as tears ran down her face, she told me that the man I was named after wasn't my real father. Instead he was my adoptive father, and my real one was out there somewhere.

I felt so numb when she dropped that news on me. I didn't understand why she didn't share that earlier, like when I questioned why I didn't look like him or why his parents seemed to prefer my sister over me.

She told me she would help me find my father if I wanted to meet him. It took me a couple years, because no matter what, that man we buried would forever be my real father, nothing would change that. But curiosity got the best of me and I decided to meet him. I knew if I didn't I would wonder who he was for the rest of my life.

And now I was meeting him.

The doors opened, and three men in black suits stood there. Their mouths were pursed into a tight line and I heard a man chuckle from behind them.

"Stand down." The voice was booming, but familiar. It did the trick, and the three goons moved out of the way. Standing there was a man I had seen many times before.

"King Carlisle?" The confusion was evident in my voice.

"Edward." He sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, the same way I did with mine. Looking at him, almost as if for the first time, I saw the similarities. He had the same nose I did and our eyes were an identical green.

An awkward silence filled the room and he offered me a seat. I hadn't noticed the table that sat in the middle of the room. All I could focus on was the fact that my biological father was the king. He wasn't some random guy, he was the king. The leader of our nation.

Almost as if on auto pilot I took a seat across from him and just stared.

"Sorry we couldn't meet last week, I had the summit and then I had that silly gallery thing." He waved his excuse away and gave me a small smile. "This is a lot to take in, huh?"

Swallowing loudly, I nodded my head.

"Well, we can go slow. I have all day. Your mom tells me you're engaged?"

I coughed in shock and took a sip of the water in front of me.

"How do you know about Bella? Wait, you and my mom talk?"

He nodded his head. "Of course, Edward. Just because I wasn't there for you doesn't mean I didn't want to be. I've been in contact with your mother your whole life. I know more than you think."

I wanted to push my chair back and storm out of there. Not only had she been keeping him from me, but she had been sharing everything I did with him? What the hell was this?

"I can see what your mom means, we do have the same agitated look." He laughed and I tried not to smile. I was trying to hold on to my emotions, but it was nice knowing we had something else in common other than our looks.

"If you know everything, why did you agree to meet me?"

He held my gaze as he said, "Because I was tired of letting my past mistakes rule my life. I want to know you, Edward, not watch you from afar."

I nodded my head at his words. It seemed I would stay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I know I said these flashes don't connect…so think of this as a totally different story lol. I changed the main characters to fit a different back story. I remember the prompt for this one! It was Bella sitting in her chair in New Moon when the months were passing by. I won honorable mention over at TLS for this, so I hope you guys like it! **

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time out to read and to review! And thank you to my awesome Beta Kitchmill! She's amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not S.M. I have met her tho. I own that experience and these words!**

* * *

"Compose yourself Esme," I growl at my reflection.

The girl looking back at me isn't the girl I saw when I walked in here. That girl was full of hope; she was at the top of her world. The girl I see now knows it's over. Tears stain her face like battle scars as she clutches the stick, her knuckles turning white.

I should be happy. I should feel blessed. But instead I feel dread and emptiness.

I'm so lost.

I know I shouldn't have let him pursue me. I knew it would blow up in my face. But I went with my heart and let myself fall without thinking of the consequences. I just thought of him and the way his smile made everything better, the way his fingers could make me feel so alive.

I won't ever be able to forget the way he made me feel, because the evidence of our love for one another is growing inside of me.

I know I have to keep this to myself. Even if his promises and declarations of love are true, this could ruin him. It could ruin everything if I let this slip.

No matter what my feelings are for him, I'm just the help. I wish I remembered that before I let myself get into this situation.

I don't have time to dwell on my mistakes. I need to do my job.

I hold my head up high as I dispose of the test. Securing a smile on my face, I grab the tray of appetizers. It's my job to make sure this event goes smoothly. It's the most important one of the year for our country.

It's Prince Carlisle's engagement party, and the future Princess has no idea I'm having his baby. And neither does he.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Back to the normally scheduled non-connecting flashes. I really appreciate all the kind words you guys are leaving me with your reviews! Being in a writing slump is so frustrating, but all of your encouragement and support is really helping! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!**

**This was from last weeks TLS flash and I won first place! I'm in shock! The prompt was a guy licking his way up a girl as she laid on a bed. And we were supposed to use something like girl: what would you describe me as boy: mine.**

**Thank you again to kitchmill! You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own my ramblings.**

* * *

"Let me look at you." His voice was low and oozed lust as his focused on my trembling hand—the same hand that clutched onto the knot of my robe. "Please."

I obeyed his command, and his eyes widened as the silk fell down my shoulders, exposing my bra and panties to him.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"Lay down, I want to taste every inch of you." His hands seemed to shake at his sides, almost as if he was holding himself back from touching me.

I scooted on his bed and tried to keep my eyes locked with him as I lay on my back, waiting for what came next.

"Do you know what you look like?" he asked as he bent down and I watched his pink tongue peek out from his full lips.

"No. What do I look like? Describe me in one word," I replied, getting a little confident. He smirked at me and his tongue gently touched my skin, right by my panty line, and I shivered in pleasure.

The wetness of his tongue as it trailed up my body sent a fuse through my veins and my skin flushed. The twinkle in his eyes let me know he was enjoying my reaction.

He went as slowly as possible, ignoring my breasts even when I tried to arch my back so he would have better access. He wanted to drive me crazy. He wanted to make me beg.

"Mine," he answered as he bit my ear, pulling a moan out of me. "All mine baby."

And it was true, I was all his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Okay this one is a little different. This was for the angst workshop my friend QuinnLark posted on her author website. We had to post about something angst, obviously with the name lol. So this is a story about Bella and James. I don't do angst well so I used my own experience and made it happen to Bella, sorry B! lol. So please be gentle with me, angst isn't my thing!**

**Thank you so much kitchmill! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own this story and ridiculously long AN.**

* * *

My shoes squeak as I drag my feet on the gym floor, holding my sweater close to my body as if it is my shield. The heavy weight of my backpack pulls me down and I sit against the grey bricks.

Picking at my cuticles, pulling the skin away from my nail bed, I embrace the sharp pain I get and the little drops of blood that follow it. The pain reminds me that I'm in control. No one can hurt me if I don't let them.

I'm in control.

I'm in control.

I'm in control.

It's like a broken record playing in the emptiness of my mind. The constant mantra is better than the images that seem to sneak up on me, just like he did.

I shiver involuntarily and close my eyes, trying to push everything away. Just try to clear my mind.

"Watch out!" A voice echoes off the gym walls and my eyes snap open, just in time to see a basketball flying toward my head. I duck and miss the collision, but I don't miss the laughter that comes from his friends.

My stomach twists as I pull my knees into my chest. If I don't make eye contact, then I don't have to listen to them call me a bitch anymore. Or worse, have them ask me for my side of the story.

It's not like it matters anyway, right? Whatever he says is true, and whatever I went through is a lie. My tears aren't real. The dark circles under my eyes, a constant reminder of my sleepless nights, are fake. Just like the knife.

"I don't know what her problem is anyway," Angela, his best friend, says. She flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder as I watch her from the corner of my eye. "He wasn't even on her property. Plus, it was a fake knife! He was across the street with a fake knife, and she takes him to court. Unbelievable."

"That's low," sneers another girl.

"Now he has to go to a different school and everything. Forget about Prom. He can't go because of her." I hear the venom in her tone and I look back at my feet. Her eyes feel like their melting me down like you would a metal. No matter how strong it is, something could tear it apart.

I'm in control.

I'm in control.

I'm in control.

My stomach twists into knots as they walk away laughing. Their voices take over the mantra in my head. No more control for me.

It seems as if the dam holding back my memories just cracks and my mind is flooded with visions of his face. Not the happy ones, when we first got together, but the volatile ones. The crazed look in his eyes as he popped out from behind the barrels by my door. The way his voice shook with rage as he screamed in my face, our noses touching and the smell of his breath hitting me hard. The words slicing through my wounded body so I had nothing left to feel. The force behind his hands as he pushed me as hard as he could when my feet outran him. And the way he charged into my house, the door no barrier to him.

I remember the feel of his fingers as they gripped my arm like a snake suffocating its prey. I remember the salty tears that fell down my cheeks as the pain radiated from his vice-like grip, wondering how a first love could hurt you so bad. And the way my pale arm turned into a purple and yellow swirl of a bruise.

The self defense I had learned didn't work as I tried everything I knew on him. His face never changed from his heated eyes and fierce scowl. My attempts to save myself were in vain.

I can't tell anyone that because how could they understand? How could they comprehend how suffocating he was by me telling my story? Or the way that smelling his cologne made me shake and cry? Or the way he still haunted me, even if it was in sleep?

So I stay quiet.

No one understands. No one cares what I say.

If they did, maybe him missing prom wouldn't be such a big deal.

They would know the knife was real.

And he wasn't across the street.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So let's get out of the angst territory! The prompt for this a guy wearing a leather jacket as he leaned off his bar stool at a diner. So why not do a 1950's Edward and Bella right?**

**Thank you kitchmill! You made this so much better and helped me keep it in the right word count!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, we all know that. **

* * *

Saturday nights were sacred to me. I couldn't enjoy the weekend with my strawberry milkshake at the diner. But this Saturday, I was looking forward to a little more than my milkshake.

I took twenty minutes to fix my hair just right and must have smoothed my poodle skirt at least three times before I walked into the diner. My cheeks flushed instantly as I spotted him leaning off his stool at the counter, a cigarette behind his ear and his leather jacket adding to his bad boy image.

Our eyes locked and he licked his lips. The reddening of my cheeks intensified and I shot my gaze down to the floor as I found my normal booth in the back.

My hands shook with excitement as I heard him walk over. We both knew he was going to ask the same question he asked every week, expecting the same answer as always.

He slid across from me and gave me his devilish smile. He was the epitome of bad boy.

My dad hated him.

But I loved him.

"Hey, wanna take a ride with me to the lake?"

I gave him a small smile and a different answer. "Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! This was a flash for my friend Quinn's author site. Um…it had a prompt. I think something about tea? I don't remember lol. But I hope you like it! **

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time out to read these and to kitchmill for always helping me! You're the best! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Never will be.**

* * *

I watch her perfect exterior, not a hair out of place as my eyes travel down her body. The memory of her delicate skin against mine sends tingles through my fingertips.

I remember the night before, tracing her cheek and holding her face in my hands as if she were made of porcelain. I tried to be as gentle with her as possible, even ghosting my lips against hers when I dimmed the lights.

However, it was like I took a shot of whiskey as my whole world flipped in a second. She sprang at me with such hunger and desire, as if she was a hunter and I her prey.

The scratches on my back are proof that the exterior she puts up doesn't match who she really is inside.

I give her a small smile as I walk by. Her eyes flitter to mine for a second then look away, her expression bored. But her eyes, the way the brown irises light up tells me a different story.

The hunger is still there.

The fire that fills her when we are alone seems to shoot from her eyes like lasers.

She is the mayor's daughter. Forbidden.

But she is worth it.

* * *

**A/N: OH, before I forget. I believe I mentioned it here before, but the First Time Fumbles contest is my first time fumble, if you will, when it comes to contests and our deadline for submission is the 7th. We have some really awesome entries and they are totally worth checking out! Please leave them some love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey again! This was part of the PTB writing challenge and this was number 9. It's fun and short. So the norm! I won't even say anything about the prompt, because again I don't remember. Boo. **

**Thank you kitchmill for always helping me! You're amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I just learned that it may have been a fan fiction sorta.**

* * *

The pink walls of Jessica's room normally made me comfortable. I grew up knowing that her room meant all nighters and manicures, all that fun girl stuff we would do. Her room was the place that held a lot of memories for me, like my first prank phone call or the first time I told anyone I had a crush on a boy at school. This was the room I would share my secrets in and not have to worry about what would happen.

But today, it seems like the room is all wrong. Instead of the stuffed furry animals that slept on Jessica's bed, she has different throw pillows of various shades of pink. She even got adventurous and added some leopard print to her pillows. The walls didn't hold flower posters anymore; posters of One Direction and Justin Bieber smile back at me. Instead of dress up clothes in her closet, Jessica has clothes of every shape and size, and she is throwing them all out onto the floor.

I must not have noticed that we were growing up so fast, but when I take the time to actually look around her room, I see things are changing.

"Bella, you're like almost an adult now!" Jessica says while chomping on her bubble gum. Her teeth are making this annoying smacking sound, and I try not to cringe.

Rubbing my hands over my face I shake my head. "No I'm not, Jess."

"You're going on a date with a senior! A senior!" She hops up and down with excitement, almost as if she was the one that was going out with the hottest guy in school.

The hottest guy in school.

Edward Cullen.

My palms start getting sweaty and my stomach churns with anxiety.

"I think I found the perfect thing for you to wear," Jessica squeals as she throws me a smile over her shoulder before she goes back to her clothing search.

"Why can't I just wear my normal clothes?" Looking down I see my faded jeans and my white v-neck shirt. I don't think I look too bad. If he asked me out when I looked like this, then why couldn't I just wear this?

She scoffs as if my idea is absurd.

"You look like a boy in that outfit. We need something that will enhance your boobs."

My hands shoot to the girls and I feel my stomach spasm with fear.

"Why would I need to enhance my boobs?" My voice is quiet and shaky, but Jessica hears me still.

"Because senior boys want to touch boobs. It's like common knowledge." My shocked expression makes her continue. "You're so lucky I have an older sister, Bella, because our freshman knowledge would get us nowhere."

"Edward Cullen wants to touch my boobs? But I thought he just wanted to see a movie!"

"You thought wrong. It's the boobs he wants." Jessica seems so calm as she tells me this. "Like they say, you only live once."

"You only live once, but that doesn't mean I have to get felt up in a movie theater!"

I feel seconds away from a panic attack. I don't even want to touch my boobs, so why would he?

Jessica rolls her eyes as she spins around and hands me shoes and a dress. "Try that on. I wore it in six grade. It's bound to be super short!"

Looking down at the purple dress, I can feel that I'm in way over my head.

I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen, in a short dress, to the movies, and he wants to touch my boobs.

Holy shit.

Maybe I am becoming an adult.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Here's something a little different, maybe a Renesmee and Jacob glimpse? The prompt was a soilder hugging his daughter. I hope you like it!**

**Thank you so much kitchmill, for everything and more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nope, not at all.**

* * *

Waiting at the airport was tiring. My feet hurt, my stomach growled, and all I wanted to do was put my head down and sleep. My husband rubbed a reassuring hand down my back as he rested his other hand on my growing stomach.

"This was so nice of you," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"How could I deny him?" I sighed as I looked down at my two-year-old.

Her head leaned against her stroller as she tried to fight against the sleep that was tugging at her eyelids.

When I looked at her, I saw him. It was hard not to. She didn't match my paleness; instead she got her father's beautiful tan skin. Her hair wasn't bronze like mine, but dark and smooth like his. People at the supermarket would look at my family a little weird. She didn't look anything like my blond haired, blue eyed husband. But that didn't stop him from spoiling her like she was his own.

He came into my life at a very trying time. I didn't know the first thing about being a single parent, and he helped to show me that I might not have to do everything alone.

The sound of clapping snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw the troops as they came in. The crowd was cheering, and there were tears streaming down faces as loved ones reconnected. The smile on my face was wide as I surveyed the scene before me.

It was as if we were attached by magnets. I could feel a pull and there he was. He looked older than before with lines around his eyes, but that didn't stop him from looking any less handsome.

He held my stare until our daughter stole his attention.

"Daddy, Daddy!" she yelled as she ran into his arms.

Watching him cradle her to his chest did something to me. If I never loved him before, why did my heart feel like it was going to burst out of my chest?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Here's another flash about being young and crushing on guys. The prompt was a handful of guys checking under the hood of a car.**

**Thank you kitchmill for all your help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nope nope nope.**

* * *

The Cullens down the block were my obsession. They were three cousins, all close in age, that lived in the same house on my street.

The smile they all inherited never failed to make my knees weak and my stomach churn in a delicious way. It didn't hurt that they were heart-pounding gorgeous.

If only I could get their attention.

But, they didn't notice me when I would walk past them, their heads bent beneath a car, their hands covered in grease. Most girls would be disgusted by those greasy fingers, but not me. No. By the light of the moonlight I would pretend my fingers were one of theirs as they ghosted across my skin until they reached the spot I so desperately needed them.

Most girls would be ashamed about their late night explorations. But again, not me. No. Because I knew I would get one of those Cullen boys to marry me, I just had to be patient.

Checking my appearance in the mirror, I applied my red lipstick and prepared myself to walk down the block again.

Today was the day I would get one of them to notice me. And I was hoping it was the bronze-haired angel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey again! I thought this was a little fun one. Forbidden is fun. The prompt was a picture of a cross in between someone's bra.**

**Thank you so much kitchmill for all your continued help and support, you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but everyone knows that already.**

* * *

Putting my clothes on, I took a drag of my cigarette. The feeling of the nicotine coursing through my veins gave me a rush after the high of my orgasm died down.

"Don't forget this," my bronze-haired secret said as he handed me my rosary.

I flashed him a smirk as I put it over my head, the cross lying in between my breasts.

I finished getting dressed, putting my uniform of "preacher's daughter" back on.

"You know, you look so pure and innocent. But damn," his eyes flashed with the same heat that was at the tip of his cigarette as he took a drag, "you sure are a sinner. Does your daddy know about that?"

I shot him a smug grin as I opened the rosary and dumped the line of coke that was safely hidden inside onto the mirror by the bed. Finishing off my cigarette, I leaned down to inhale a much better high.

"Looks can be deceiving." I laughed as I wiped the evidence off my nose and walked toward the door.

"Don't be late for Sunday service tomorrow." My voice was sweet. "My daddy would hate our guest preacher to miss the opening remarks."


End file.
